Staffan???
23:18 Staffan15 5fd72db6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.95.215.45.182 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 23:18 So this is kind of awkward. 23:18 <@Sharkbate> ... this can't be real 23:20 <+Mario-Rk> ^ 23:21 <+CK> what 23:21 Hi? 23:21 <+Mario-Rk> Hi 23:22 I don't recognize many people... 23:22 <@HatPop> Hi 23:23 There's a name I remember! 23:23 hi 23:23 <+CK> are you..... 23:23 <+CK> real? 23:23 <+Mario-Rk> idk whats reality anymore ;-; 23:23 <@HatPop> How's it going Staffan? 23:23 <+CK> not to sounde rude, but there's folklore surrounding you Staffan15 23:24 <+CK> sound* 23:24 <+Mario-Rk> i think i might be a pineapple in a human body 23:24 <+CK> Sharkbate wanna explain 23:24 I uh, think I'm real 23:24 I am great, Hat Pop. How about you? 23:24 <@HatPop> Ah I'm doing pretty good, thanks 23:24 <+CK> like, are you the real staffan? We've been getting trolled a lot lately and it's annoying ._. 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> Here's the story in a nutshell 23:25 Yes, but my IRC account disappeared 23:25 It doesn't even exist anymore! 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> There was a user named Isai once 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> Isai joined in like 2012 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> He was a big drama maker 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> So we banned him from IRC 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> then a few days later 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> Isai got someone made on Freenode 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> and he starts hacking people's accounts on the network 23:25 <@Sharkbate> CK, explain what? 23:25 <+Mario-Rk> after that 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> the problem gets solved and there was peace 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> until today 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> today the hacker supposively showed up 23:26 <+CK> Sharkbate the folklore of how Staffan just disappeared 23:26 I used to be a sysop here 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> and Brookelas started going insane and more drama happened 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> The hacker and Brook got mad 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> they both fought 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> now the hacker's out for Brook 23:26 <+Mario-Rk> Sea and the hacker chat here 23:26 <+CK> mario, I don't think he's too interested in Isai and the hacker 23:27 <+Mario-Rk> and suddenly- 23:27 <+Mario-Rk> o 23:27 <+Mario-Rk> ok 23:27 <+CK> Staffan15 the only reason I was skeptical was because of the folklore around your disappearance 23:27 <+CK> supposedly, one day you were on IRC. 23:27 <@Sharkbate> Yeah you kind of said bye one day and never came back 23:27 <+CK> you said "See you tomorrow!" then left 23:28 <+CK> but you never came back 23:28 <+CK> for... four years that is 23:28 <+CK> :P 23:28 <+CK> and I do know who you are, I joined the CPW right around the time you became an admin in 2010 23:28 I kind of got busy 23:28 <+Mario-Rk> I joined in 2009 and had a username change lol 23:29 <+CK> and also- Mario-Rk used to go by the username Franky bob 23:29 I forgot about the Club Penguin Wiki after a while 23:29 Wait, Sharkbate! 23:31 <@Sharkbate> Hey 23:31 Has lots changed? 23:31 <@HatPop> Yeah I'd say so 23:33 <+CK> well regardless, welcome back :D 23:33 <+Mario-Rk> I dunno what's real anymore ;-; 23:34 <+Mario-Rk> I should just 23:34 <+Mario-Rk> go take 23:34 <+Mario-Rk> a 27 hour nap 23:35 I am going to go now 23:35 Nice seeing you all! 23:36 <+CK> nice to see you too. Be sure to visit more often :P 23:36 <@HatPop> Nice seeing you too :) 23:36 Definitely 23:36 Bye! 23:36 Staffan15 5fd72db6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.95.215.45.182 has quit Page closed 23:36 <@Sharkbate> bye 23:36 <+CK> for some reason I still have a feeling that was a troll 23:37 <+Mario-Rk> ^ 23:37 <+Mario-Rk> today already feels so... 23:37 <+Mario-Rk> fake 23:37 <+CK> ^ 23:37 <@Sharkbate> yeah idk 23:37 <+CK> if not, then it turns out Staffan isn't dead :D He just forgot about us 23:38 <+CK> I can't wait till V Rex joins in a few minutes though 23:39 ck lol 23:41 <@Seahorse> OMG 23:41 <@Seahorse> NO WAY 23:41 <+CK> LOL Sea gets back right after he leaves 23:41 <@Sharkbate> "sysop" is so ancient 23:41 <@Seahorse> but... hes dead! 23:42 <@Seahorse> he came back from the dead 23:42 <+CK> Zombie Staffan 23:42 <+CK> he should have been promoted to staff just because it's in his name 23:45 Staffan15 5fd72db6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.95.215.45.182 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 23:46 I forgot! One thing before I go! 23:46 <+CK> Seahorse 23:46 <+CK> now's your chance 23:46 See you tomorrow! 23:46 <@Seahorse> Staffan15, log in 23:46 <@Seahorse> wait 23:46 <@Seahorse> I have to know you are real lol 23:46 My account doesn't exist anymore 23:47 <@Seahorse> nonsense 23:47 <@Seahorse> http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:Staffan15 23:47 I meant on IRC 23:47 and I remember you! 23:47 <@Seahorse> I remember how you were the admin who regulated the RFA all the time 23:48 <@Seahorse> and if someone got your approval they were usually good enough to be promoted since you had strict standards 23:48 <@Seahorse> and when I finally got your approval I was so happy 23:48 Some of my actions were kind of embarrassing 23:48 Now that I look at it 23:49 I felt like king when I was a sysop lol 23:49 <@Seahorse> you were an excellent admin 23:49 Thanks 23:49 Are you still running things? 23:50 <@Seahorse> for the most part 23:50 <@Seahorse> I don't really do much on the wikis anymore 23:50 <@Seahorse> I pay for the hosting and keep the server running smoothly 23:50 Sharkbate_ ~rough@d24-204-206-222.home4.cgocable.net has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 23:51 Sharkbate ~rough@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Sharkbate has quit ChatZilla 0.9.90.1 [Firefox 32.0.3/20140923175406] 23:51 Sharkbate_ ~rough@d24-204-206-222.home4.cgocable.net has quit host 23:51 Sharkbate_ ~rough@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Sharkbate has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 23:51 mode/#ClubPenguinWiki Sharkbate_ by ChanServ 23:51 I haven't played Club Penguin in years 23:51 Sharkbate_ has changed nick to Sharkbate 23:51 It looks so different now 23:51 <@Seahorse> I know 23:52 <@Seahorse> I haven't played in since like 2009 so it's ok lol 23:52 <+CK> yeah, most of the changes are bleh 23:52 <@Sharkbate> yeah the game went off the cliff 23:53 I used to be so good at Dance Contest lol 23:54 <+CK> they recently got rid of DJ3K 23:54 <+CK> replaced it with that terrible SoundStudio 23:54 That stinks 23:55 Anyway I should really get going 23:55 I will be sure to visit every now and then 23:55 Bye! 23:55 <@Sharkbate> bye 23:55 <+Mario-Rk> bye 23:55 <+CK> bye 23:55 i love stoundstudio 23:56 Staffan15 5fd72db6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.95.215.45.182 has quit Page closed